Bud Gleeful
|image = S1e4 bud talks to stan.png |first = The Hand That Rocks the Mabel |last = Gideon Rises |voice = Stephen Root |fullname = Buddy Gleeful |occupation = Used car salesman ; Works on advertisements for the Tent of Telepathy; Plays the piano while Gideon performs |alliance = Tent of Telepathy; Gleeful's Auto Sale |home = Gleeful residence (Gravity Falls, Oregon) |family = Gideon (son) Mrs. Gleeful (wife) |allies = Gideon |enemies = Grunkle Stan |powers = Playing piano |quote = "This is our big chance to brush aside our rivalry and pool our collective profits, you see."}} Buddy "Bud" Gleeful is a recurring character in Gravity Falls. He is voiced by Stephen Root. He is the father of Gideon Gleeful and an employee at the Tent of Telepathy. He owns a factory that makes 'Lil Gideon merchandise in addition to selling used cars. History Bud is first heard narrating the commercial for the Tent of Telepathy. He is first seen in person at the Tent itself, playing the piano at Gideon's show. Stan meets Bud when he goes to Gideon's home to stop Mabel from interacting with Gideon. Bud is very friendly towards him, and shares a cup of coffee. Bud proposes that they could merge their businesses and monopolize the entertainment sector if Mabel were to marry Gideon. However, this plan fails when Mabel breaks up with Gideon. Bud sides with Gideon in the ensuing argument, causing Stan to steal one of their paintings and run away despite Bud's yells of protest. In "Little Dipper," it is revealed that Bud sells used cars, although most of the vehicles are worn out. While Bud's wife seems to be terrified by her own son, Bud thinks otherwise, even though Gideon often manipulates his father (in addition to verbally abusing him). After Gideon's plan to take over the Mystery Shack failed, Bud tells his son he'll get his revenge on the Pines family one day, but Gideon angrily tells him it's not just about revenge; he wants the Shack because of a hidden secret. In "Dreamscaperers," he destroys the Mystery Shack with a wrecking ball on his son's orders. Personality Unlike his son, Bud is very polite, kind, and friendly. He usually sides with Gideon and gives him whatever he wants. It is hinted that Bud could be scared of his amulet, as this was most noticed when Gideon was ruining his room with the amulet's power. Appearance Bud Gleeful is a large, slightly portly man with long sideburns going down his face. He has a Southern accent and wears a salmon, floral button up shirt with a collar along with a straw hat on his head. His eyebrows appear to be very bushy. Bud wears tan pants, and white pointed shoes. Trivia *Bud Gleeful narrated Gideon's commercial for the Tent of Telepathy. *Bud Gleeful plays the piano in Gideon's show. *Bud Gleeful is able to operate a wrecking ball. *After Gideon's arrest,Bud is seen in a newspaper, saying that "we" could take a break, referring to himself, and possibly Mrs. Gleeful. Sightings Quotes Gallery Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Minor characters